


Brilliant

by MWolfe13



Series: HHRollADrabble Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: May 18, 2019 HH RADPairing: Hermione Granger x James PotterThemes: Coffee Shop AU, Creature





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> May 18, 2019 HH RAD
> 
> Pairing: Hermione Granger x James Potter  
Themes: Coffee Shop AU, Creature

“Uh, Sir, Wizard’s aren’t supposed to drink-”

“Don’t worry about it, Mate. Just put it on the side, yeah?”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the familiar voice harassing their new staff member. She listened a little while longer, poor Allan trying to insist the git couldn’t drink what he was ordering.  _ Oh! The nerve! _

_ _ She stormed out of the small office where she had sat hunched over the books, fingers sparking in annoyance. “James Potter! Stop bothering Allan!” 

James’ eyes widened at the sight of her, but he put his usual grin on his face. “Mione-love, didn’t expect to see you here. I could have sworn Remus said you were helping his mum today.”

Her eye twitched at the nickname. She had told him to stop calling her that! “My manager is sick, and the ledgers needed balancing. What are you doing here?”

He leaned against the counter, appearing as confident as he always did. “I’m here to get a drink. Isn’t that what this cafe is for? To serve people when they’re thirsty?”

Her brow raised at the challenge in his eyes. “Yes, of course.” She glanced down at the order Allen had written out. “Great choice of drink, Mister Potter. I’ll get started on your frozen caramel coffee.”

She could see the wince he tried to hide, but James Potter was never one to back down. “Ah, don’t forget the fairy dust, to the side please.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh? I’m sure you’re aware the dust isn’t safe for Wizard’s to consume. It’s been proven to send the Witch or Wizard into a hallucinogenic state.” She gestured to the menu hanging above them. “As you can see, we have taken the appropriate precautions to list different menus for different magical creatures that might frequent the shop. A topping of fairy dust is  _ not _ on the Wizard’s section.”

James shrugged. “I’ll take my chances. There’s no blame on your part if I do something stupid.”

“Merlin forbid anyone ever take the blame when you do something stupid,” she muttered. “No one would escape punishment then.” Hermione lifted her chin. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to refuse your order, Mister Potter. You can take a normal drink or go.”

“Mione-love,” James groaned, eyeing her pitifully. 

Rolling her eyes in disgust, she lifted the opening at the counter and gestured for him to come through. She grabbed his hand as soon as he moved, dragging him to the small office and slamming the door with a burst of wandless magic. She turned to face him, dropping his hand and giving him a single arched look.

James sighed, “Alright, look-”

“I knew it!”

He held up his hands. “No one will ingest it, promise! We’re just trying to start our last year with a bang, and we won’t get dust anywhere else repudiable.” He walked a little closer, taking her hand in his again. “Don’t you want our House to go down as the best pranksters in Hogwarts history?”

“I’m a Ravenclaw,” she deadpanned.

James snorted, “You’re rightfully a lion, and you know it. Come on, love. A few people will hover, and the ghosts will have a blast. Please?”

His hazel eyes stared into hers, his glasses making them seem bigger than they were. They were pleading, his mouth quirking up in the tiniest of smiles. And just like that, Hermione found herself wavering. Damn James Potter! He always,  _ always _ , knew how to get her to agree to anything. 

“The Ravenclaws don’t get picked on,” she bargained.

“We can’t exclude an entire house!”

Hermione shrugged. “That’s my final offer.”

James groaned, running his free hand through his messy hair. “You’re killing me, Mione-love, but fine.”

She grinned. “Perfect. I’ll get you a vial later when I’m doing inventory.”

He blew out a breath, giving her a small exasperated smile. “You know, I wouldn’t give that good a deal out to just anyone. You know how to make me agree to anything you want.”

Hermione snorted, raising her hand and pushing some of the hair from his face. “I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

He leaned in closer at her words. “Yeah? If that’s the case, let me treat you to Florean’s later.”

“There’s perfectly good ice cream here in the shop.”

James sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. “Mione-love, just let me take you out, will you? We don’t have to go to Fortescue's.”

Hermione realized what he was trying to do, red blooming over her cheeks as his words sank in. “Oh…” She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, suddenly aware he was still holding her hand. Slowly, she grinned up at him. “Sure, I’ll let you take me out. When you come pick up the vial?”

“Brilliant,” James said in confirmation. 

“Brilliant,” she echoed. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Then Hermione cleared her throat, ripping her hands from his and turning back to her abandoned books. “Well, I better get back to these if I want to go out later.”

James nodded though her back was to him and couldn’t see the motion. “Right.” He turned to open the door. “I’ll meet you later.”

Hermione had just settled back down when James popped his head through the door. “Mione-love? This is a date, right?”

She couldn’t help but giggle at his tone. “Yes, James, it’s a date.”

He grinned. “Brilliant.”

  
  



End file.
